seitokaifandomcom-20200213-history
Chihiro Uomi
Chihiro Uomi (魚見 チヒロ), nicknamed "Womi", is the Student Council President of the Eiryou High School. For a long time she is only known by her given name (Uomi), until her full name is revealed in Chapter 416 of the manga. Character summary The Student Council President for Eiryo High School, she was sent to Ousai for a day as part of a school exchange program, so that each school learn more about each other and how they operate, in order to improve themselves. Being impressed with how they handle things at their respective schools, Uomi and Shino Amakusa exchange email and phone numbers by the end of the day. She visits Ousai again during Ousai's Cultural Festival as a fill in for Eiryou High School's softball team, as she had played softball before joining the Student Council. When Suzu Hagimura hears that Uomi and Shino talk to each other outside of school, they both confirm to her that they do, because the both share similar traits, even their perverted ones. She is usually on good terms with Shino and the Student Council members, that she is often invited to events outside of school, such as Aria's family's hot springs. She also invites them to Eiryo's Cultural Festival. She seems interested in Hagimura as Uomi often greets her with a hug, even though Hagimura seems rather hesitant about it. During the 2nd season of the anime, Uomi and Takatoshi Tsuda and Kotomi Tsuda become relatives after finding out that they were attending the same wedding, as the groom is Tsuda's cousin and the bride is Uomi's cousin. At the wedding reception, realizing they are now related through marriage, she forces Tsuda to call her "Onee-chan" (big sister) from now on and she will call Tsuda and Kotomi "Taka-kun" and "Kotomi-chan". Like Shino, she tries to make some sort of perverted comment, although she ends up delivering it in a deadpan style, losing much of its effect. She views herself as being unsociable and emotionless, admitting that until high school, she wasn't very outgoing and also questioning whether or not she is really qualified as being Student Council President, but Shino tells her that she should be proud of her personality. Appearance Uomi has black hair (which has a very similar hair color to Shino Amakusa) that is tied in twin tails and empty dark eyes. She is usually seen in her school uniform, which is a solid blue skirt and knitted sweater with a white dress shirt and red-orange necktie. Personality Uomi is a calm and quiet girl, but she is as perverted and dirty minded as Shino Amakusa that her voice sometimes changes when she says a dirty joke. Relationships Shino Amakusa Uomi and Shino hit it off well after their first meeting, exchanging contact details soon after. As Student Council Presidents, they had a lot in common, including (to Takatoshi's horror) their perversions. Both manga and anime suggest they mail each other fairly often. In her first appearances in the OVAs, it was hinted she thought Shino and Takatoshi were a couple. However, in some of the later OVAs, it was hinted she'd developed an interest in Takatoshi herself. When Uomi becomes related to Takatoshi through their relative's marriage, Shino expresses jealousy at the idea (and how Uomi is able to address him as "Taka-kun"). In the 8th manga collection, Shino learns Uomi is staying at the Tsuda residence overnight and insists on joining them. The two even have a cooking battle, both preparing dishes for dinner. At the end of Episode 12 of the second anime, Shino is visibly distraught to see Uomi and Takatoshi chatting, then casually walk home together. [[Aria Shichijō|'Aria Shichijō']] Aria gets along with everyone, and Uomi is no exception. They have similar tastes, and Aria has lent her novels to Uomi previously. Uomi also appreciates Aria's sense of decoration, praising her use of a sex toy as an alternative vase. Suzu Hagimura When they first met, Uomi seemed to think Suzu was standing far away rather than short. She considers Suzu to be very talented and an excellent member of the Ousai Student Council (primarily due to her ability to do calculations without a calculator). Upon learning that Suzu grew up overseas, Uomi decided to greet her with a Western-style hug, and seemed surprised Suzu was wearing a bra. This irritated Suzu greatly. This also led to a running gag where Uomi would hug Suzu whenever they met. At first, it seemed like she wanted to tell if Suzu was wearing a bra or not. Later on, she seems to do it for fun. Suzu herself is confused and irritated (and more than a little freaked out) at Uomi's actions. Kotomi Tsuda Kotomi is noted as being able to get along with anyone, and so had no problems addressing Uomi as "Onee-chan" (Big sister) once they became relatives. She is happy to welcome Uomi whenever she drops by the Tsuda home. Takatoshi Tsuda Initially, Uomi seemed to think Takatoshi and Shino were a couple. However, on a few occasions in the OVAs she would smile mysteriously when meeting with Takatoshi, something that did not go unnoticed. For his part, Takatoshi was horrified to realise that Uomi was just as bad as Shino, though not as outspoken. When she and Shino are making perverted jokes together, Takaoshi can only lament the fact that they were both Student Council Presidents and yet were still making dirty jokes. In addition, Uomi is perhaps the only character in the series who has a serious talk with Takatoshi without a perverted joke cutting in. Early in the second season of the anime, she encounters Takatoshi as he is going home from grocery shopping and the two chat while walking together. Uomi directly asks if he is interested in anyone from the Student Council (i.e. Shino, Aria or Suzu), which he denies. In response, she suggests living high school life to the fullest so as to be without regrets before bidding him goodbye. Takatoshi is left confused by her statement. Later still, during the wedding ceremony that unites their families through marriage, Uomi insists Takatoshi address her as "Onee-chan" (Big sister) and begins addressing him as "Taka-kun" (which takes him by surprise). She leaves him and Kotomi while smiling and chanting his name as she descends a flight of stairs. In the second anime series, it's hinted she is now a semi-regular visitor to the Tsuda residence, something that causes Suzu (who is also hinted at having feelings for Takatoshi) to worry. The manga, on the other hand, has already shown several occasions where Uomi visits the Tsuda home. Unusually, one set of 4-koma panels focuses on the Tsudas and Uomi only, without the other characters appearing. At the end of Episode 12 of the second anime series, Takatoshi meets with Uomi just after parting with Shino. After a short conversation where Uomi is visibly pleased and smiling, the pair walk home together. The sight stuns Shino, Aria, Mutsumi and Suzu, the three girls most hinted at having romantic feelings for Takatoshi. Details *President of the student council at Eiryou High School *First appears in the 3rd OVA *Has trouble giving speeches to large groups. *Sometimes nicknamed "Womin". *Occasionally greets people childishly, in contrast to her normal quiet and adult-like personality. *After becoming related to the Tsuda siblings through marriage, she addresses Kotomi as "Kotomi-chan" and Takatoshi as "Taka-kun". *In the 1st OVA for season 2, she has a part time job at a fast food restaurant. * Her Vice-President is Mori-san, who acts as her tsukkomi. * Her phone number is 8008135 (BOOBIES) Places associated with Uomi * Eiryou High School * Tsuda Residence Trivia *Chihiro's surname Uomi 'means "fish" (魚) ('uo) and "to see/watch" (見) (mi). *Uomi addresses Mrs. Tsuda '(the mother of Takatoshi Tsuda and Kotomi Tsuda) as "Okaa-san", using the kanji that translates to "Mother-in-law". *In the 12th volume of the manga, Uomi reveals that her first name is "'Christina". However, this turns out to be a joke name she thought up. But in the 13th volume, her first name was revealed to be "Chihiro". *Uomi has a theme that plays whenever she shows up in the scene. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Committee/ Club Heads Category:Students Category:Boke